¿Me quieres ayudar?
by Yeka-zo
Summary: Bella es una empleada de una tienda abierta las 24 horas, que pasara cuando una noche aburrida como tantas otras llega un joven apuesto a comprar un paquete de condones. Que pensara Bella? Y que hará el joven? ONE-SHOT


**¿Me quieres ayudar?**

**ONE-SHOT**

Era otra noche mas, tan aburrida y solitaria como todas. La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía, claro a pequeñas excepciones de borrachos o despistados que recordaban necesitar algo de una tienda abierta las 24 horas, y más aun si eran las 2 de las mañana en un lunes.

Bella la encargada del turno vespertino se encontraba atrás del mostrador leyendo una revista que tenía un artículo de cómo volver locos a los hombres en la cama; Como si ella necesitara consejos, no había nadie mejor que ella en el sexo y eso lo podría confirmar con facilidad todos sus amantes, era tan buena y tenía tanta fama entre los hombres que hasta sus amigas Alice y Rose le pedían consejos.

Pero fuera de sus pensamientos ella estaba aburrida y deseaba que algún borracho fuera a comprar algo; a veces eran algo pesados o desesperantes, pero otras veces eran halagadores. Ella no era tan bonita como su amiga Rose, pero tenía buenas curvas, unas piernas bien torneadas, unos pechos modestos pero firmes y un rostro bonito. Sabia vestirse para realzar sus atributos y hoy era un día de esos, pues llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos para dejar al descubierto sus torneadas y níveas piernas, además de contar con un bello escote en V que dejaba ver sus firmes senos, llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio y solo iba maquillada con delineador en los ojos, las pestañas rizadas y sus labios pintados de un rojo cereza, todo combinado con unos zapatos altos color plateado, estaba como para una fiesta, pero hoy era uno de esos días en que Alice le había dicho que fuera vestida así, pues algo especial le pasaría, a través del tiempo había descubierto que Alice tenía un 6to sentido y que cuando ella decía algo, lo más probable es que pasara. Lo único feo de su vestuario era la horrible bata color pistache que tenía que usar y una placa que llevaba su nombre.

Mientras ella seguía anhelando con que algo pasara esa noche, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues en ese momento a la tienda entro un joven más o menos de su edad, alto, con cabellos despeinados con un color parecido al bronce, era de tez blanca, cuerpo bien formado y un porte al caminar que dejaba suspirando a cualquiera; Una vez que estuvo cerca de Bella le brindo una sonrisa torcida, que deslumbraba a cualquier mujer y la dejaba sin habla.

- Buenas noches - dijo el joven con toda amabilidad y sonriendo de nuevo

- Buenas noches - logro decir Bella, tratando de controlar su cuerpo

- En que lo puedo ayudar – logro decir Bella casi en un susurro

- Estoy buscando unos condones – respondió el joven

- Alguna marca en especial – respondió Bella pensando en lo tremendamente sexy que sería colocarle el condón a aquel joven

- mmm, cuales me recomienda – dijo sonriendo otra vez

- A mí me gustan los M texturizados, en mi opinión son los mejores – respondió Bella ruborizándose

El joven al ver ruborizarse a Bella, solo pensó en lo realmente sexy que se veía y no pudo dejar de imaginarse, el por qué esos serian los favoritos de aquella joven tan guapa. – Crees tener tamaño grande Bella – pregunto el joven con una voz demasiado sexy en opinión de Bella. – Yo creo que si – respondió Bella mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Al percatarse que tendría que buscarlos en el estante a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y tomo un pequeño banco y se subió en el, para alcanzar el paquete de condones. Mientras tanto el joven no podía dejar de ver sus hermosas piernas y el tambalear de su vestido, en eso se percato de la revista que Bella estaba viendo y leyó el encabezo del artículo, "Como volver loco a tu hombre en la cama", y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, es que acaso Bella tenía interés de volver a alguien loco en su cama, cuando a él ya lo estaba volviendo loco con el simple hecho de verla. Mientras seguía viéndola sentía como su sexo empezaba a crecer dentro de sus pantalones, al fin Bella bajo del banco con el paquete de condones en las manos y volteo a ver al joven y le sonrió.

Aquí esta, va a desear algo mas – Pregunto Bella con una voz algo ronca y sonrojándose, puesto que aquel joven la ponía nerviosa

La verdad si – respondió el joven desenado cada vez mas tocarla

Diga – pregunto Bella algo intrigada, pues la sonrisa que el joven frente a ella le ofrecía le decía que quería algo que no era exactamente de la tienda.

Me gustaría saber si quisiera probar conmigo los condones, no vaya a ser que no me convenzan – dijo acercándose a ella

mmm eso si lo veo difícil, puesto que estoy trabajando

Pero podrías cerrar por un momento, no creo que a tu jefe le moleste – respondió el joven sonriéndole

La verdad no lo sé, mi jefe podría enterarse y me despediría

Yo creo que si se entera no te correrá, al contrario se sentirá orgullosa de ti, por atender tan bien a los clientes. Bella no sabía qué hacer, pues de verdad deseaba al joven frente a ella, pero…. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola y sintiendo algo grande y duro golpear su trasero, asiendo que soltara un leve gemido.

Entonces qué dices Bella – le dijo el joven besando su cuello, y bajando una mano para acariciar su trasero, mientras que su otra mano viajaba hasta su entrepierna; Bella no sabía cómo había pasado pero el joven ya se encontraba detrás de ella acariciándola y haciendo que empezara a sentir una ola de calor.

Está bien – logro decir Bella, se separo del él, para poder ir al frente de la tienda a poner el letrero de cerrado y apagar las luces. Al dirigirse de nuevo hacia el joven, este la esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, y al acercarse la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hasta la bodega, una vez dentro la volteo así el y la empezó a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, Bella no tardo en hacer lo mismo y pegarse aun más al joven, si es que eso era posible.

El joven le quito la bata, y empezó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido, mientras que Bella desabrochaba su camisa y la arroja al piso, sin esperar más el joven tomo a Bella y la cargo para así dejarla sobre una pequeña mesa que había ahí, Bella se encargo de atrapar uno de los pezones del joven entre su boca y lo empezó a chupar, el joven sintiendo una ola de calor y solo puedo gemir ante la caricia que Bella le propinaba, desenado probarla, separo la boca de Bella para así inclinarse sobre ella y despojarla de sus bragas, que ya se encontraban empapadas, esto hizo que el joven solo se excitara mas, una vez que se las quito bajo hasta la intimidad de Bella y enterró su rostro y así empezó a propinarle pequeños y húmedos besos en ella; Bella al sentir sus besos, solo pudo gemir ante tal placer y enterró sus dedos en el cabello del joven. El no se detuvo y siguió con su labor de besar y pasar su lengua por el centro de ella, Bella lo atrajo así su boca para volverlo a besar, el no se opuso, pero para aumentar su placer el introdujo hábilmente un dedo en ella, haciendo que Bella gimiera en su boca, eso lo ínsito a darle más placer introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella, sacándolos y metiéndolos a un ritmo constante, mientras la besaba, con su otra mano bajo el vestido de ella para dejar al descubierto unos de sus pechos perfectos y un pezón erecto a mas no poder, el gimió al verla tan excitada y por él y sin más pensarlo se lo llevo a la boca, sin dejar de trabajar con sus dedos. Bella gemía perdida de tanto placer. Sin poder aguantar más Bella grito alto y sonoro y se vino en la mano del joven; El joven solo llevo sus dedos hasta su boca y los chupo, esto hizo que ella deseara probarlo también. Aun con las piernas temblándole, se bajo de la mesa y se incoo frente a él, desabrocho su pantalón, los bajo junto con sus bóxer y al ver su erección tan grande, sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces se lo llevo a la boca, chupándolo como si fuera la cosa más rica del mundo, el joven solo puedo gemir ante el placer que esto le daba, Bella lo chupaba y besaba y hasta acariciaba con sus manos y pechos a ese miembro que cada instante parecía que iba a explotar y tras una succión mas larga por parte de Bella lo hizo, logrando así que aquel joven gritara su nombre en alto. Sin poder mas el joven la levanto y casi le arranco el vestido, se colocolo el condón y alzando a Bella entre sus brazos, mientras ella le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas el entro en ella de un solo golpe, asiendo que Bella temblara de placer y gritara al igual que el. Sin perder el tiempo ella empezó a mover sus caderas sobre él y el rápidamente logro alcanzar el ritmo que ella marcaba. El entraba y salía de ella, causando en los dos una ola de placer difícil de resistir, los dos gemían al unisonó y los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos. Sus cuerpos temblaron de puro placer y eso les causo una nueva ola de placer. Aun tratando de calmar su respiración Bella logro decir – Y a todo esto, cómo te llamas? -. Aun respirando con dificultad y encontrándose todavía dentro de ella él respondió – Edward, Edward Cullen – dijo al oído de Bella y mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo.

Así que tu eres el dueño de esta tienda y mi jefe – dijo Bella ya un poco más calmada

- Si, ya vez te dije que tu jefe no se enfadaría, al contrario te felicitaría – dijo Edward apoyando su frente en la de ella. Bella solo sonrió y dijo – Entonces quieres probar algún otro condón – lo dijo mientras movia sus caderas tan suave y sensual que Edward gimio y respondió – OK, pero esta vez yo elijo los condones, amor – respondió el levantándola levente y entrando aun mas en ella, logrando un gemido sonoro por parte de los dos.

F I N

Hallo; Esta es la primera cosa que escribo y la verdad no sé si me salió tan bien como quería, pero algo es algo.

Espero me dejen algún comentario ya sea dándome consejos de cómo mejorar o sobre cualquier cosa.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer trabajo. Y espero pronto tener algo más.

Adiós y que tengas buenos días.


End file.
